Forum:(360) Kura and Bjorn's weapon shop
Welcome to xXKuragari666Xx's, Bjorn222's and IncubusKid721's WEAPON SHOP! (totaly outmarketing Marcus Kincaid) ---- Rifles AR520-B Punishing Avenger: 458 damg, 90.4 acc, 15.0 rof, 26 mag AR590 Max Ogre: 364 damg, 91.3 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, x4 explosion, 2.4x zoom, s.v.: 99999999 AR1000/V3 Glorious Revolution: 291 damg, 88,5 acc, 9.3 rof, 104 mag, 2.4x zoom AR490 Shattering Bastard: 514 damg, 67.0 acc, 9.8 rof, 62 mag AR6800 Desert Raven: 350 damg, 90.4 acc, 15.o rof, 21 mag, 1.4x zoom AR80/V3 Glorious Revolution: 353 damg, 79.7 acc, 8.1 rof., 104 mag AR590.3 Glorious Masacre: 291 damg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 rof, 124 mag, x4 fire element, 2.4x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 AR490 Pearl Havoc: 303 damg, 91.3 acc, 15.0 rof, 64 mag AR29 Steel Mauler: 399 damg, 79.2 acc, 9.8 rof, 48 mag, 2.1x zoom AR590 Shattering Ogre: 406 damg, 88.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 2.4x zoom, x3 explosive, s.v.: 9999999 AR420.G Crimson Destroyer: 276 damg, 96.7 acc, 15.0 rof, 18 mag, 2.6x zoom The Chopper: 297x4 damg, 47.1 acc, 18.0 rof, 548 mag, 1.4x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 AR520.G Punishing Destroyer: 367 damg, 96.9 acc, 15.0 rof, 18 mag, 3.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999. AR29 Shattering Bastard: 542 damg, 67.0 acc, 9.8 rof, 1.4x zoom, 62 mag AR590.3 Shattering Serpens: 379 damg, 94.5 acc, 8.8 rof, 2.4x zoom, 104 mag Repeater, machine pistols HRD5.3 Nasty Gemini: 279x2 damg, 92.8 acc, 3.5 rof, 42 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD6/V3 Nasty Rebel: 306 damg, 90.4 acc, 5.4 rof, 36 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR.G Crimson Invader: 208 damg, 94.9 acc, 4.5 rof, 12 mag, 4.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR5 Pearl Troll: 216 damg, 88.9 acc, 5.4 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom RF5 Nasty Violator: 119x3, 77.5 acc, 9.1 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR.W Double Invader: 182x2, 90.7 acc, 5.5 rof, 14 mag, 4.7x zoom TMP2/V3 Stabilized Vengance: 161 damg, 90.4 acc, 16.0 rof, 17 mag, 4.1x zoom, +66% recoil redux BLR.G Crimson Invader: 122x2 damg, 85.4 acc, 4.5 rof, 14 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD6/V3 Double Rebel: 228x2 damg, 60.8 acc, 4.5 rof, 40 mag, 4.1x zoom TMP8/V3 Vile Vengance: 199x2 damg, 85.0 acc, 16.0 rof, 32 mag, 4.1x zoom BLR6/V3 double Rebel: 190x2 damg, 60.8 acc, 6.3 rof, 40 mag, 4.7x zoom TMP8.G Vile Reaper: 259 damg, 93.5 acc, 13.4 rof, 26 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD5.N Nasty Nemesis: 370 damg, 94.3 acc, 3.5 rof, 20 mag, 4.7x zoom, x4 shock element (invader scope) TMP2/V3 Double Stalker: 231x2 damg, 77.0 acc, 16.0 rof, 24 mag, 4.1x zoom, 39 mag TMP88.3 Static Thanatos: 164 damg, 87.2 acc, 11.3 rof, 69 mag, x2 shock element, 4.7x zoom Revolvers AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven: 486x7 damg, 87.0 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 AX300 C Pestilent Defiler: 1144 damg, 91.5 acc, 1.9 rof, 4.2x zoom EQ300-B Savage Equalizer: 350x7, 88.5 acc, 1.6 rof, 3.7x zoom AX10 Bloody Chimera: 1240 damg, 93.6 acc, 2.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, x4 elemental (all) AX300 XX Bloody Unforgiven: 1458 damg, 94.2 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, +200% melee damg., s.v.: 9999999 EQ10-B Bloody Equalizer: 1036 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 4.2x zoom, +200% melee damg., s.v.: 9999999 AX100 Desert Anaconda: 1250 damg, 94.7 acc, 1.9 rof, 4.2x zoom, +100% melee damg., s.v.: 99999989 AX300 XX Bloody Justice: 1280 damg, 94.2 acc, 1.3 rof, 3.7x zoom, AX10 XX Bloody Razor: 1208 damg, 91.1 acc, 1.3 rof, 3.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. AX300 Savage Aries: 860 damg, 96.4 acc, 2.3 rof, 6 clip, 4.2x zoom, x2 shock element AX300 Savage Aries: 1306 damg, 96.4 acc, 2.0 rof, 2 clip, 4.2x zoom, x3 shock element AX300 Savage Aries: 1371 damg, 93.6 acc, 2.0 rof, 2 clip, x3 shock element EQ300-B Swift Equalizer: 571 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.9 rof, 6 clip, 4.2x zoom, +100% melee damg., s.v.: 9999999 AX300 C Pestilent Defiler: 1186 damg, 94.6 acc, 1.9 rof, x4 acid element, 4.2x zoom AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven: 318x7 damg, 87.0 acc, 1.2 rof, 6 clip, 3.7x zoom AX11 XX Savage Unforgiven: 325x7 damg, 87.0 acc, 1.0 rof, 6 clip, 3.7x zoom Rocket Launchers RWL770 Steel Redemtion: 3438 damg., 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, x4 fire element, 4.3x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 RWL760 Colossal Undertaker: 3209 damg, 88.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 8 clip, 4.9x zoom RWL17 C Burning Rhino: 1623 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, x4 fire element, 4.3x zoom RWL770 C Vitriolic Rhino: 1623 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.9x zoom, x4 acid element, s.v.: 9999999 RWL770.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2929 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, x4 shock element, s.v.: 9999999 RWL17/V3 Scoped Mongol: 1380 damg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 acc, 4.3x zoom, 11 mag, x4 shock element RWL770/V3 Colossal Mongol: 1331 damg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 rof, 1.9x zoom, 11 mag, x4 fire element RWL770.G Crimson Nidhogg: 3374 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 RWL16.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2342 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.3x zoom, x4 acid element RWL720 Devestating Mongol: 1516 damg, 89,0 acc, 1.3 rof, 4.3x zoom, 9 mag RWL770 C Lighting Rhino: 1656 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, x4 shock element, s.v.: 9999999 RWL760 Colossal Redemption: 4227 damg, 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, 4.9x zoom, 5 clip, s.v.: 9999999 RWL770.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2872 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.9x zoom, x4 fire element, s.v.: 9999999 RWL770 Iron Redemtion: 3109 damg, 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, 1.9x zoom, x4 shock element Shotty's ZPR1200 U Fanged Jackal: 1201 damg, 68.9 acc, 1.4 rof, 12 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR30/V3 Blast Hammer: 256x7 damg, 66.5 acc, 2.6 rof, 7 mag, x2 explosive, 4.5x zoom ZPR630.G Spiked Butcher: 178x3 damg, 65.0 acc, 9.4 rof, 7 mag, 4.0x zoom, +150% melee damg. ZPR100 Friendly Fire: 241x9 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.5 rof, 12 mag, x2 fire element, 4.0x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 ZPR100 U Hunters Bulldog: 229x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.6 rof, 20 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR10 C Pestilent Crux: 182x7 damg, 62.4 acc, 1.9 rof, 7 mag, 4.5x zoom, x4 acid element, s.v.: 9999999 DEF50-B Hunters Defender: 349x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 2.2x zoom SPR50 Pearl Hydra: 345x12 damg, 72.9 acc, 0.6 rof, 2 clip, 3.6x zoom SG350 Friendly Fire: 411x9 damg, 46.8 acc, 1.5 rof, 4.0x zoom, x2 fire element, s.v.: 9999999 ZPR350 Hunters Shotgun: 388x7 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.5 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Matador: 345x12 damg, 30.7 acc, 1.3 rof, 4.0x zoom DEF350-B Terrible Defender: 968 damg, 58.5 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Shotgun: 360x9 damg, 76.4 acc, 1.2 rof, 3.6x zoom, 2 clip, +150% melee damg. ZPR100 Pearl Shredder: 222x11 damg, 22.5 acc, 1.2 rof, 13 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR15 XX Terrible Matador: 459x12 damg, 33.3 acc, 0.9 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR100 U Hunters Bulldog: 229x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.6 rof, 2.7x zoom ZPR630.3 Fatal Crux: 247x7 damg, 82.3 acc, 1.9 rof, 18 mag, x3 explosive element, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Hunters Striker: 380x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 0.7 rof, 1.5x zoom ZPR1200 XX Terrible Striker: 238x9 damg, 56.7 acc, 0.7 rof, 12 clip, 2.7x zoom, +150% melee damg. ZPR1200 Pearl Hydra: 261x12 damg, 65.3 acc, 1.2 rof, 13 clip, 2.7x zoom ZPR630.3 Painful Brute: 241x7 damg, 74.6 acc, 1.9 rof, 10 clip, 4.5x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 ZPR350 Hunters Striker: 380x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 0.7 rof, 2 clip, 1.5x zoom Sub. guns HX 540.G Malevolent Bitch 172 damg, 94.9 acc, 16.3 rof, 55 mag, 3.9x zoom HX 540 Double Gasher: 176x2 damg, 56.7 acc, 18.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, 70 mag HX 440 Ruthless Wildcat: 186 damg, 46.7 acc, 12.5 rof, 70 mag, 4.3x zoom HX 4.G Crimson Stinger 165x2 damg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 69 mag, 4.3x zoom HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami: 248 damg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, x4 shock element, s.v.: 9999999 HX 540 C Combustion Hellfire: 233 damg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, x4 fire element, s.v.: 9999999 SVS540-B Double Saviour: 160x2 damg, 86.2 acc, 10.8 rof, 66 mag, 3.9x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 HX 440.G Crimson Bitch: 135x2 damg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 66 mag, 3.9x zoom HX 440 Steel Anarchy: 200x4 damg, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, 82 mag, 3.9x zoom Snipers PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion: 932 damg, 96.2 acc, 2.7 rof, 16 mag, x4 shock element, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 PPZ1170.G Crimson Invader: 414 damg. 98.5 acc, 2.9 rof, 15 mag, 2.4x zoom DVL590 C Fearsome Volcano: 1264 damg, 97.8 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 VRR450/V3 Fearsome Surkov: 940 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.7 rof, 6 clip, 2,7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 GGN450 Peal Cyclops: 891 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.8 rof, 6 clip, 3.2x zoom DVL 490/V3 Feasome Surkov: 1159 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.1 rof, 3 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ4700 Vicious Penetrator: 1019 damg, 94.3 acc, 4.6 rof, 10 mag, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 PPZ470.3 Vicious Orion: 1019 damg, 96.2 acc, 2.4 rof, 16 mag, x4 shock element, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 PPZ1070.G Crimson Invader: 307 damg, 98.0 acc, 2.1 rof, x2 acid element DVL550 XX Fearsome Thunder: 1380 damg, 97.7 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ470.3 Liquid Wrath: 1014 damg, 96.9 acc, 2.7 mag, 10 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ470.3 Liquid Wrath: 724 damg, 96.9 acc, 2.7 rof, 10 clip, x4 explosive, 2.4x zoom PPZ40.G Crimson Lance: 1084 damg, 98.5 acc, 2.1 rof, 2.4x zoom, 5 clip PPZ.G Crimson Lance: 1063 damg, 98.5 acc, 2.1 rof, 5 clip, 2.7x zoom PPZ470.G Crimson Thunder: 912 damg, 98.0 acc, 2.4 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom PPZ470 Steel Thunder: 904 damg, 97.1 acc, 3.4 rof, 7 mag, 1.0x zoom PPZ7 Liquid Thunder: 1014 damg, 97.1 acc, 3.0 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom GGN590 Pearl Thunder: 861 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom GGN50 Pearl Thunder: 803 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom DVL350 XX Fearsome Skullmasher: 437x6 damg, 91.3 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 GGN25/V3 Incendiary Surkov: 586 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.5 rof, 6 clip, x1 fire element, 2.7x zoom DVL40/V3 Fearsome Surkov: 1029 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.1 rof, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ570 Vicious Cobra: 1135 damg, 94.8 acc, 1.3 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 DVL350 Vitrolic Cyclops: 711 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, x3 acid element DVL590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie: 1677 damg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 rof, 3 clip, 2.8x zoom DVL550 ZZ Fearsome Bessie: 1539 damg, 98.1 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom DVL550 C Cobalt Volcano: 1007 damg, 97.8 acc, 0.7 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom DVL590 XX Fearsome Skullmasher: 483x6 damg, 91.3 acc, 0.3 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 DVL550 Fearsome Cyclops: 1192 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, 3.2x zoom DVL590 Fearsome Cyclops: 1448 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.5 rof, 3 clip, 3.2x zoom DVL550 Fearsom Volcano: 1028 damg, 98.7 acc, 0.7 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 Class mods 660 Bombadier: +45% launcher reload speed, +4 Endowed skill, +3 Rapid Reload skill, +3 Wide load skill, +56% launcher fire rate 660 Centurion: +60% team max health, +3 Safeguard skill + 3 Hardend Skill, +4 Die Hard skill, +42% team mag size Were looking: - For a better version of the weapons listed above. - For a shock and acid redemption equal to the one with the fire damage (listed above) - For Invader Sniper rifle of lvl. 61, sell value of 999999 and insane stats (rof above 2.4) - For a acid mongol equal to the 2 elemental mongols listed above - For elemental destroyers with somewhere around 220 damg? and 18 mag and crimson prefferably - For a better bitch Also note: (how hard it may seem) were not a charity were NOT giving our weapons away for free so do not ask! And we do not accept modded guns so don't try we look right through them my GT: xXKuragari666X Bjorn's GT: Bjorn222 Kid's GT: IncubusKid721 (please contact us first) ---- b.t.w.: the displayd weapons are kuragari's not bjorn's his gus will be added soon According to Atlas Aries talk page "Savage" Aries is a modded gun, can you confirm this? (I don't quite believe this, and seen as you have 3 I'm hoping you have found one by yourself to confirm that its legit) TreeJs 16:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No savage aries is legit No signature found... 20:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i can upgrade a few of those guns for you guys..im juss looking for the tsunami and a aries...GT: uc94587 I thought that you were gunna include me in this plan but I guess you decided to go on without me. GT: IncubusKid721 No all y had 't do is send me a list with your guns as well and then we'd have a 3 co-op guns shop No signature found... 20:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ive got a better steel anarchy Distant719 00:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) 204x4? i've seen it and it sucks srry unless it's a different one No signature found... 20:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) sry incubus meet me on friday so we can disccuss this futher good farmin GT: bjorn222 I've got a Scoped Stalker, which it doesnt appear that you have, as well as a few elemental variants of the Undertaker. All our level 61 of course. I also have a 1401 dmg Jackal, and a Shattering Serpens, which you do not appear to have. If you are interested, send me a message at my GT: Public Enemy 28 I have all the element undertakers (must be updated) is that jackal 2 shot? and shattering serpens of mine is best bu i'll look in the rest k? No signature found... 20:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I got this: HX440 DOUBLE BITCH (lvl 60): 164x2 dmg, 90.3 acc, 12.5 fr, 3.9x zoom, 66 mag and a ZPR1200 Pearl Hydra 264x12 dmg, 78.3 acc, 1.2 fr, 3.9x zoom, 13 mag with sv 9999999. let me know if you're interested (GT Binary Shogun) I'll look into them ;) No signature found... 16:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC)